


Baby Names

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Based on a Tumblr Post, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Queer Families, Romance, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Teasing, Trolling, Unconventional Families, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: After deciding that they're definitely wanting to adopt a child, Viktor and Yuuri discuss some possible names.Oneshot/drabble





	Baby Names

"I'm so excited..." Yuuri murmured, taking his husbands hand. Viktor was beaming a huge heart-shaped smile, so big that it actually hurt. They'd just got their homestudy done for adoption--and now that that part of this was done, they could start talking to adoption agencies and orphanages. Knowing for a fact that they didn't just want a cute neurotypical baby was good. Any kid that came into their little family would be filled with so love, so much care, no matter what their ability was or what their life was like before.

Yuuri himself was already looking at some of the orphanages right there in Russia. They were filled to the brim with sweet kids with things like autism, Down Syndrome, cerebral palsy, Fetal Alcohol Syndrome, and more--kids who would probably be institutionalized. And whenever they saw him and any other visitors, they'd want to be held, cuddled, kissed, played with...

Yuuri loved them all. So, so much. And they were gonna bring someone home soon too. 

"Do you wanna name our child, or keep the name they already have?" 

Viktor paused. "I think it might depend on the child. If they're used to be called their name, and they like it, then it might not be fair to them. But if they'd be open to having a new name for this new time of their lives with us...I'd love to be able to name our little ones." he smiled again. 

Yuuri nodded. That was a good way of saying it. He agreed completely.

"What names do you like?" Viktor asked. "Just so we have that option and we're not unprepared."

Suddenly, Yuuri looked sly. "What about Chihoko?"

"...sorry but I think the fuck not."

Yuuri laughed and kissed him. "That's fair, Vitya. We'll have to think about some serious names then."


End file.
